Poignet
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Katsuki ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Sa manie de tenir le bout de sa manche pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Il ne portait plus de t-shirt, même pendant la canicule. Si d'habitude Deku évitait le contact avec Katsuki, il le fuyait carrément ces temps-ci.
**Ohayo !**

 **Je reviens avec encore une fois un Ficlet (894 mots) !**

 **Alors vous allez voir, le sujet est pas jojo. Je crois que j'aime faire souffrir ces deux-là je sais pas pourquoi. On dirait que dans mes textes c'est Deku qui souffre le plus, mais en vérité c'est sur Kacchan qui s'en prend plein la face ^.^'**

 **Bref, je vais pas faire une intro trop longue. Sachez que si vous avez des idées de Ficlets/OS pour moi, je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Couple : KatsuDeku**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Poignet**

Katsuki ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le genre de détails qui attiraient son attention. En même temps, ils portaient constamment leur uniforme à manche longues . Mais il avait eu des indices, si seulement il y avait fait attention.

Comme le teint morbide d'Izuku chaque matins. Sa manie de tenir le bout de sa manche pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Il ne portait plus de t-shirt, même pendant la canicule. Si d'habitude Deku évitait le contact avec Katsuki, il le fuyait carrément ces temps-ci. Quand quelqu'un le regardait ou lui parlait, le vert cachait toujours son bras dans son dos.

Bon d'accord, Katsuki l'avouait. Il avait remarqué ces petites choses et depuis longtemps. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait tout imaginé sauf ça. Le gémissement plaintif de Deku sortit le blond de ses pensées. Il replaça la couverture sur l'endormit et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Le comportement d'Izuku l'avait intrigué. Et ce matin, le ver avait encore cherché à le fuir en pleine rue. Ça l'avait pas mal énervé. Alors il s'était mit à le courser. Mais à peine Deku avait-il courut quelques mètres qu'il s'était écroulé. Katsuki l'avait vite rejoint et avait vu avec horreur la manche d'Izuku se teindre en rouge. Celui-ci avait essayé de se lever, en vain. Le blond avait relevé le tissu et avait arraché les bandages pourpres autour du poignet.

La vision lui avait donné envie de vomir. La peau fine était marquée de multiples coupures. Celle qui se démarquait le plus était la plus grosse. Elle suivait le long d'une artère sur une dizaine de centimètres et saignait abondamment.

« Bordel Deku, c'est quoi ça ?!»

Le-dit Deku était déjà tombé dans l'inconscience. Katsuki avait appelé à toute vitesse une ambulance et avait appuyé sur la plaie. Il avait sentit le corps du vert devenir mou dans ses bras.

Il sortit une seconde fois de ses pensées en voyant Deku se réveiller. La mère de ce dernier était partie lui acheter à manger et ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Le regard de Katsuki descendit sur le poignet d'Izuku. Grâce aux Alters des médecins, les blessures avaient disparu mais il avait tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang.

« Kacchan ?»

Le regard orangé tomba dans celui vert et mouillé. A la tête de Deku, celui-ci avait dû remarquer sa colère. Cependant, Katsuki ne s'emporta pas. Il se doutait qu'en ce moment, Izuku devait être plus fragile que jamais. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui crier dessus.

« Bon, tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as fait ça ?»

Le blond vit Deku se mordiller la lèvre dans un tic nerveux. Quand il y pensait, Katsuki aurait pu ne jamais voir Izuku. Et celui-ci serait mort comme ça, en se vidant de son sang en pleine rue. Une douleur vive assaillait sa poitrine à cette pensée. Oh bordel, Deku avait faillit mourir. Il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que maintenant.

« Je t'aime.»

Katsuki sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la stupeur. Son cœur rata même un battement. Si la situation avait été différente, il aurait peut-être rougi. Soudain, il se rendit compte. Est-ce que Deku s'était fait du mal parce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son comportement agressif avec lui ? C'était de sa faute si Deku avait voulu se donner la mort ? Oh merde. Merde merde merde.

« Je... Je sais que tu me déteste. J-Je suis v-vraiment désolé d'avoir de tels sentiments... Je.. Je t'aime vraiment. Désolé. Désolé...»

Katsuki voulait lui dire. Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne valait pas la peine de mourir. Que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Loin de là. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser.

Mais Deku se remit aussitôt à parler.

« Même mourir je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Je ne suis vraiment bon à rien. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère ou toi voyez ça... Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois je réussi-»

Izuku ne put continuer, ses lèvres furent happées par celles de Katsuki. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il voulait faire disparaître ces horribles pensées de la tête de Deku. De son Deku. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant sa lèvre inférieur être mordillée et Katsuki en profita pour mêler leur langue. C'était chaud et exquis. Tellement qu'ils sentaient leur bas-ventre picoter.

« K-Kacchan... Pourquoi ?

\- Ah ?! Tu comprends pas ?!»

La mine surprise et confuse de Deku lui répondit. Ce crétin ne comprenait définitivement pas. Katsuki se frotta le front en soupirant. Bordel.

« Ecoute moi bien je vais te le dire qu'une fois. Je t'aime. Alors si tu refais ça je te botte le cul, tu m'entends ?!»

Izuku acquiesça en souriant. Il laissa Katsuki se coucher à côté de lui. Le blond sentit le vert trembler et il en comprit la raison en sentant une proéminence contre sa cuisse. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, lui aussi était dur.

« K-Kacchan...»

L'interpellé plongea son nez dans la tignasse d'Izuku, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur. Il passa ses bras autour du vert, plaquant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Tais-toi et dors. Ça va passer.»

Katsuki sentit Deku se détendre contre lui. C'est enlacés et endormis que la mère d'Izuku les retrouva, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Review ?_


End file.
